Love Rental
by YoonMingi
Summary: Sungmin adalah kucing yang berasal dari Pet Rental Organization. Dia dapat memenuhi apapun hasrat Tuan-nya asalkan dia tidak menyakitinya. Lalu… apa yang diinginkan sang Tuan darinya? KyuMin. Cat!Ming. NC21. Oneshoot. Warning! It starts with S and ends with X…
1. Chapter 1

**Love Rental (Remake) **** by YoonMingi**

**Rate : M! Warning! Zona Bahaya(?)**

**Category :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. Cat!Ming. Master!Kyu. Oneshoot. **

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc! **

**Note:**

**Remake dari manga Yaoi 'Love Rental by Minami Haruka' yang addict sama manga yaoi kayanya tau xDD ide cerita seluruhnya milik Minami Haruka. Saya cuma pemilik ff ini. Ada beberapa yang saya ubah, supaya gak mirip mirip banget sama cerita asli hehe :3 **

**Summary:**

**Sungmin adalah kucing yang berasal dari **_**Pet Rental Organization**_**. Dia dapat memenuhi apapun hasrat Tuan-nya asalkan dia tidak menyakitinya. Lalu… apa yang diinginkan sang Tuan darinya? KyuMin. Cat!Ming. Master!Kyu. Oneshoot. Warning! It starts with S and ends with X…**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap jam yang bertengger di dinding rumahnya.

Sudah lewat lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya ia sudah membayar biaya sewa di muka untuk sesuatu yang ia tunggu kini.

Ditariknya selembar brosur yang terletak di meja, membacanya lebih detail agar ia tak mejadi korban penipuan yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Hm… asli. Terlihat jelas dari lambang yang tertera di paling atas selebaran ini. Meski Kyuhyun memungut kertas ini dari jalanan. Namun ia tahu jika semua yang tertera didalam sini benar adanya.

Yeah. Kyuhyun memutuskan menyewa seekor kucing untuk menemani selama sebulan. Meski hanya menyewa seekor binatang, tampaknya akan menyenangkan. Tentu saja, ia tinggal seorang diri di rumah sebesar ini. Hanya ada beberapa pekerja yang akan membereskan rumahnya ketika dari pagi sampai sore, setelah itu mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Jangan tanya orangtuanya dimana, mereka hampir mirip mesin pencari uang yang selalu tega menelantarkan anak tunggalnya di rumah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Padahal ia sudah susah payah bolos jam kuliah terakhir demi menyambut calon penghuni baru rumahnya untuk sebulan kedepan…

TING TONG…

Ah! Itu pasti dia!

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang. Tak perlu menunggu, ia langsung melesat ke pintu depan dan membukanya cepat.

CKLEK

Ini dia…

"Selamat sore, senang bertemu denganmu~! Aku Sungmin, si 'kucing'."

Kyuhyun bilang seekor kucing, tapi sebenarnya dia seorang bocah laki-laki…

Sungmin… ya, Kyuhyun harus mengingat nama itu dengan baik.

Sosok yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai kucing itu tersenyum kelewat manis ketika Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Meski dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan pakaiannya.

Dia hanya memakai hoodie berwarna soft pink dengan hiasan berbentuk telinga kucing di kedua sisi kepalanya, dengan jeans selutut berwarna putih. Sudah, hanya itu, meski hoodienya agak kebesaran _sih_. Jangan lupakan sebuah tas yang ia bawa untuk keperluannya sebulan ke depan.

"Uhm… Tuan?" Sungmin mengerjap ketika dirasa calon Tuan-nya ini sudah terlalu lama memandangi.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ah, selamat datang. Aku sudah menantikanmu untuk sebulan kedepan."

Dibukanya pintu semakin lebar, mempersilahkan Sungmin agar masuk ke rumah mewahnya. Kyuhyun tak berkedip ketika Sungmin melangkah masih dengan senyum yang sangat menggemaskan hingga Kyuhyun tak sabar untuk menyampaikan keinginannya.

Dia sangat manis.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun harus mendeskripsikan keadaan saat ini jika ia saja tak bisa berkata apapun. Seluruh kalimatnya seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia terlalu terpana dengan keindahan yang disuguhkan dari peliharaan barunya. Kyuhyun pikir ia tak salah pilih hewan peliharaan.

SRET

SRET

Kyuhyun tidak terkejut saat pintu sudah tertutup, Sungmin dengan berani membuka satu persatu yang dikenakan hingga tersisa balutan kain tipis yang menutupi selangkangan serta _collar_ yang melingkar di leher mulusnya. Oh ya,

"Tuan, sebelumnya aku akan memulainya dengan menanyakan type yang kau inginkan. Kau suka yang penurut? Nakal? Atau… mungkin pilihan lain?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah. "Aku bahkan boleh memilih?"

"Tentu saja, asal kau menuruti aturan dasar tentang 'tidak boleh ada bagian tubuh yang terluka, dan tidak ada kekerasan' aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Juga tidak masalah jika harus melakukan sex kapanpun kau ingin." Jawab Sungmin santai sambil membenarkan letak collar berwarna soft pink senada dengan hoodie yang kini sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengenakan semua keperluan untuk peliharaan ini setiap waktu." Dibuka tasnya cepat dan menggeledah isinya untuk mencari sebuah alat yang akan membantu nanti.

Nafas Kyuhyun tertahan. Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah vibrator dengan ekor kucing menempel di ujungnya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menyalakan benda itu dan menggesekannya cepat ke belahan bokong kenyalnya.

"Nghh.. nhh.. a–ahhh~" Sungmin sedikit menunggingkan tubuh ketika vibrator itu mulai masuk ke holenya dan bergetar hebat disana. Menyebabkan kedua bongkahan kenyal miliknya ikut bergetar. Menciptakan sensasi panas terlebih saat ia menggerakan vibrator itu keluar masuk.

Dihentikan permainan itu sejenak, ia harus memuaskan Tuan-nya terlebih dahulu. "Agh.. mmph~" Sungmin berusaha menahan desahan. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Tu—Tuan? Apa ada yang salah?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung ketika Kyuhyun masih saja diam tanpa tindakan.

Kyuhyun berdeham untuk menyembunyikan rona wajah ketika tertangkap basah menikmati setiap kelakuan Sungmin yang berhasil membuat sesuatu di bawah sana mulai mengeras dan membesar melebihi ukuran normal. "Saat melihatmu memasukan ekormu, itu membuatku benar-benar bergairah," jawabnya jujur.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Ia langsung merendahkan tubuh di hadapan Kyuhyun untuk memperhatikan sesuatu yang sangat disukainya. "Ah! Milikmu sudah mengeras," pekiknya girang.

Perlahan diusapnya gundukkan itu hingga Kyuhyun hampir melepas desahannya. Sungmin mengarahkan wajahnya mendekat lalu mulai menggesekkan pipi chubby-nya ke gembungan milik Kyuhyun yang masih berbalut kain.

Pandangan Sungmin berubah sayu. "Bagi peliharaan, milik Tuan-nya adalah benda paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada." Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilati gundukan milik Kyuhyun tak peduli masih ada kain yang membatasi. Ia sangat menyukai benda ini, sangat-sangat sehingga Sungmin tak sabar untuk mengulumnya.

Sungmin menurunkan zipper celana di depannya hingga tak sengaja batang milik Kyuhyun menampar pipinya. "Ung.. Milikmu besar," ungkapnya jujur. Jemari lentiknya mengusap benda keras itu. Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit untuk merasakan milik Tuannya untuk pertama kali.

Namun…

Sungmin langsung menarik lidahnya. Lalu sedikit mendongak untuk melirik majikannya ragu-ragu. "Ah… maafkan aku. Kau belum memberitahuku type apa yang kau inginkan." Diremas jarinya gugup. Sedari tadi majikannya hanya diam hingga ia takut tindakannya dinilai salah.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, hampir saja desahannya keluar ketika lidah basah dan hangat Sungmin mengenai ujung kejantanannya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik menurutmu, tunjukan bahwa kau nakal juga… menggemaskan." Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin yang memerah.

"Uhm~ aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk memuaskanmu." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Jemarinya berusaha menangkup kejantanan Kyuhyun untuk memijatnya perlahan. Sebelah tangan lagi meremas twinballs Kyuhyun dan memilinnya dalam gerakan teratur.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, menikmati sensasi hangat yang melingkupi miliknya. Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri, berusaha meredam desahan ketika Sungmin mulai berani menjilati ujung kejantanannya lagi.

"Shh," Kyuhyun mendesis. Bukan hangat lagi, melainkan panas yang ia nikmati ketika kepala juniornya dihisap kuat. Sungmin melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, miliknya benar benar dihisap, dijilat, dan kini hampir seluruh batang Kyuhyun sudah berada di mulut Sungmin.

"Ummh~" Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun mendorong batang besar itu makin masuk ke mulutnya. Namun ia menyukainya. Bukankah itu berarti Tuan-nya menikmati ini? Ia makin semangat ketika lidahnya bertemu cairan aneh yang keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung batang Tuan-nya.

"Su —Sungminh,"

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Sungmin malah sengaja membelitkan lidahnya lalu mencekungkan pipinya untuk menjepit kejantanan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yakin batang itu sudah berukuran maksimal. Begitu keras, dan Sungmin tidak tahan untuk menggesekan giginya dan menggigit-gigit pelan benda keras itu. Lidahnya yang sudah terampil sengaja menjilati ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun dan menusuk pelan lubang kecil yang berada disana untuk mengundang cairan itu keluar lebih banyak.

PLOP

Sungmin terbelalak.

Kyuhyun menarik kejantanannya cepat. Nafasnya terengah meski baru permulaan. Bukan karena kepayahan, tapi _service_ Sungmin benar benar membuatnya gila. Hanya _blowjob_, tapi Sungmin sudah sehebat ini membuatnya hampir keluar.

"Uh? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Bahkan majikannya belum keluar sama sekali tapi permainan sudah berhenti.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka basa-basi." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat menutupi nafasnya yang hampir tidak beraturan.

"M —Maafkan aku. Ung… tuan ingin memasukannya sekarang? Disini? Aku sudah siap~"

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Milik Sungmin sudah sama-sama mengeras namun masih ada kain tipis yang menutupi, juga ekor kucing yang menggantung dari sela butt Sungmin.

Dengan tidak sabar ditariknya Sungmin dan dibawa ke dalam rengkuhannya dalam satu gerakan. Kyuhyun tak akan tahan jika harus membawanya ke kamar, lebih baik sekarang, disini, seperti ucapan Sungmin tadi.

Direbahkan tubuh Sungmin di sofa. Tak lupa Kyuhyun melepas seluruh helaian kain yang berada di tubuhnya. Begitu juga Sungmin yang sudah mengerti, ia ikut melepas selembar kain tipis di selangkangannya.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. "Hey, bisakah aku mengeluarkan ini?" bisiknya. Ia membelai butt kenyal Sungmin untuk merasakan vibrator itu masih disana. Sengaja ia gerakan maju mundur, ingin mengetahui reaksi yang akan didapat dari Sungmin.

"Ngghh~ tentu ahh.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sebelah kakinya sudah pindah ke senderan sofa untuk memberi ruang bagi sang tuan untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Sedikit bermain tidak masalah, batin Kyuhyun. Meski ia tak suka basa-basi, tapi jika itu Sungmin tampaknya akan menyenangkan.

Jemari Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri dada Sungmin yang cukup berisi, membelainya, dan memainkan kedua benda kecil kecoklatan yang terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Diapitnya salah satu puting Sungmin di sela jemari, dipelintirnya gemas hingga Sungmin terpaksa memekik antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Ahh~ nghh mhhh.."

Sungmin menggeliat ketika lidah Kyuhyun bermain main di putingnya. Kakinya dibiarkan terbuka semakin lebar, memberi isyarat pada sang majikan bahwa ia benar-benar siap. Jemarinya bergerak meremas dan menggelitik bahu serta punggung Kyuhyun.

"Enghh ahh~!" Sungmin mengerang putus asa.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan seringai. Digigit pipi _chubby_ Sungmin gemas. "_You're so cute and sexy. I want to hurry up and get inside you_."

Sungmin tersipu, wajahnya merona.

"Nghh.. _Hurry.. please fuck me hard_.." pinta Sungmin ketika sadar vibrator itu sudah tercabut dari holenya yang kini sudah terbuka lebar dan memerah. Tangannya nakal meraih batang Kyuhyun dan meremasnya. Diarahkan benda itu ke depan holenya.

"Mminh.." Kyuhyun menggeram. Sial! Sungmin sungguh menggoda!

Ia mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya ke lubang sempit itu. Meski sudah diisi vibrator sejak tadi, tetap saja masih terlalu sempit.

"Nghh~ahh.." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat. Perlahan tangannya turun untuk membantu agar milik Kyuhyun lebih mudah masuk. Ia memegang kedua bagian butt-nya dan melebarkannya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Kyuhyun mendorong lagi, berusaha mencapai titik paling dalam hingga miliknya bisa terbenam seluruhnya. Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika hole Sungmin seakan menjepitnya begitu hebat. Lebih nikmat daripada yang ia rasakan ketika Sungmin melakukan _blowjob_.

"Ahh Sungminhh.."

"Nghh unghh," tubuh Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengusap pinggul Sungmin dan menariknya agar penyatuan tubuh mereka semakin rapat. Ia menggerakan miliknya keluar masuk perlahan. Menikmati setiap detik saat rektum Sungmin menghisap miliknya seakan meminta agar bergerak lebih cepat dan menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Sungminh? Kau menyukainya, kan? Shh."

"Ne, tuanhh~ nghh ahhh!" tubuh Sungmin terhentak-hentak. Kyuhyun menambah intensitas hujaman kejantanannya hingga masuk terlalu dalam di lubang Sungmin.

"Panggil namaku saja, Minh.. nh panggil aku Kyuhyun," tangan Kyuhyun membelai dada Sungmin untuk kembali dikerjai hingga putingnya memerah.

"Ohh! Ahh! Ne Kyuhh—hyunh-ah~ nghh," Sungmin meremas pinggiran sofa kuat. Menahan rasa nikmat yang terlalu menguasainya. Lengannya beralih melingkar di leher Kyuhyun. Diremasnya helaian surai coklat yang membuat penampilan majikannya ini tampak sangat menawan.

"Panggil terus namaku, Sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun rendah.

"Nghh nhh ahh~! Lagihh Kyu-hyunhh~" pinta Sungmin manja. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak naik turun berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengigit daun telinga Sungmin. Sesuai permintaan peliharaan manisnya ini, ia makin mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Disisakan ujung kepala juniornya, lalu didorong dalam sekali hentak, sedikit memaksa agar dapat menyentuh titik nikmat Sungmin.

"Ngh-Ahhh! Ahh~! Disanahh nghh~" tubuh Sungmin makin menggeliat. Matanya terpejam, menikmati titik nikmatnya dihajar habis-habisan. Sengaja ia mengetatkan hole-nya untuk menggoda sang majikan.

"A -Ahh Sungmin, aku bisa keluar sekarang jika kau melakukan itu." Cukup sudah. Kyuhyun makin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia menerobos lubang sempit Sungmin semakin brutal. Mencari dan mencari titik yang bisa membuat Sungmin menjeritkan namanya begitu sexy.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Kyuhyunhh~ nghh a—aku ohh~!" jemari Sungmin makin kuat meremas surai coklat Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak sesuai irama batang Kyuhyun yang bergerak keluar masuk dari lubangnya.

"Keluarkan.. Sayangh." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nghh.. Aahhhh~!" tubuh Sungmin terlonjak sesaat setelah ia melepaskan cairan putih kental hangat yang mengotori perutnya serta Kyuhyun. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Disusul Kyuhyun yang menyemburkan cairannya jauh di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin melenguh pelan. Cairan Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya terasa hangat, lengket, sekaligus membuatnya nyaman. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Sungmin merasa lebih nikmat selain kenikmatan dari majikannya.

Dua tubuh yang bermandikan keringat itu saling bertatapan. Menatap pasangannya masing masing yang masih sibuk mencari oksigen dan menikmati sisa sisa orgasme yang baru saja mereka alami.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lengannya terulur untuk membelai pipi Sungmin. "Kerja yang bagus, Sayang."

"B—Benarkah, Tuan?" sepasang mata _foxy_ itu tampak berbinar seakan lupa hal hebat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Senyum lugunya terlukis. Sangat jauh dari _image_ kotor yang biasanya melekat dalam diri 'peliharaan' seperti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Detik selanjutnya ia hampir saja terjungkal dari sofa ketika Sungmin menubruknya dan menggesekan pipi _chubby_-nya ke dada Kyuhyun. Hampir mirip kucing yang ingin bermanja-manjaan pada pemiliknya.

"Ah~ aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik, kan? Tuan menyukainya~?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tentu, Sungmin. Jangan lupa panggil aku Kyuhyun saja. Kau lupa, huh?" jemarinya mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin gemas, sebelah lagi mengusap pipi yang terlihat merona itu. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menggigitnya.

Selain itu…

Kyuhyun tak bisa berbohong jika ia benar benar terpesona…

Dari cara Sungmin yang menggodanya. Wajahnya yang manis, polos, namun dibalik itu semua ada sisi yang terlalu sulit di deskripsikan ketika mereka sudah berhubungan tubuh. Jujur, itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, sekaligus makin terpesona.

Baru saja sehari, namun Sungmin sudah bisa membuatnya tergila-gila hingga rasanya tak rela untuk melepas Sungmin ketika kontraknya sudah habis.

Bulan depan.

Namun…

Ada lagi yang masih mengganjal di benak Kyuhyun…

"Sungmin sering melakukan ini?"

"U—uh? Melakukan apa?" Sungmin mengerjap.

"Ini, seperti kita tadi. Seberapa sering kau melakukannya hm? Dan sudah berapa orang yang melakukannya padamu?" sedikit tidak rela Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan ini tapi…

Sungmin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Jemarinya bertaut gelisah seakan Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar dan mengganggu. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mengganggu, kan? Seharusnya ia terbiasa mendengar pertanyaan itu! Tapi bagaimana ia terbiasa jika Tuan Kyuhyun, majikannya, pemiliknya itu adalah…

"Tuan Kyuhyun.. adalah orang pertama yang menyewaku," jawab Sungmin kelewat pelan, lebih mirip bisikan.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Ia telah memperkirakan akan mendapat jawaban seperti ini. "Sudah kuduga.. pasti kau—EH?! Apa? Kau bilang apa, Min?!"

Bibir Sungmin bergetar. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hiks.. hiks.. hueeeee maafkan aku hiks. Tuan Kyuhyun pasti kecewa karena aku belum berpengalaman. Hiks hiks!" tangisnya pecah. Pasti Tuan Kyuhyun akan marah. Pasti Tuan Kyuhyun akan melaporkannya ke pusat!

Benak Sungmin langsung dipenuhi prasangka-prasangka buruk. Padahal Tuan Kyuhyun bilang kerjanya sudah bagus, tapi kenapa Tuan Kyuhyun sekarang terlihat marah dan kecewa? Batinnya takut. Tangisnya semakin mengeras, wajah manis itu bahkan sudah dipenuhi air mata.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Namun detik berikutnya ia sigap menyingkirkan air mata di wajah manis itu. Perasaan bahagia mulai bermunculan ketika tahu ialah orang pertama yang menyewa Sungmin. Oh ya ampun! Sebuah keberuntungan yang amat sangat!

"Hey, Sayang. Siapa bilang aku akan memarahimu? Aku tidak marah, Sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup dan menjilati sisa air mata Sungmin. Sebisa mungkin bersikap lembut agar tangis itu segera lenyap.

Sungmin masih sedikit terisak, perhatiannya mulai tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya sang majikan berharap tidak mendapat amukan marah atau hal menyeramkan lainnya. "Benarkah..?"

"Tentu. Aku justru senang ketika tahu akulah orang pertama yang menyewamu. Aku hanya terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya untukmu. Kau terlihat berpengalaman dan hebat." Ungkap Kyuhyun jujur.

"Ung… maafkan pelayananku masih kurang. Aku dan yang lain memang mengalami pelatihan habis-habisan agar kami tidak mengecewakan Tuan kami meski itu pengalaman pertama sekalipun. Jadi.. apa Tuan masih ingin melanjutkan kontrak meski tahu aku bukan peliharaan yang berpengalaman?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati Sungmin masih saja terlihat ragu dan takut. Jadi ini yang Sungmin sembunyikan sejak tadi? Benar-benar polos. Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Sungmin bisa bergabung dalam _Pet Rental Organization_.

"Pastinya, Sayang. Bahkan aku berpikir untuk memperpanjang masa sewa untukmu."

Sungmin mengerjap, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar dari majikannya. Sinar kesedihan itu mulai sirna, berganti dengan binar bahagia. "Berapa lama? Aku pasti akan melayani Tuan Kyuhyun dengan segala kemampuanku~!" ucapnya semangat.

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Ia tak tahan lagi untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya melahap tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku ingin memperpanjang masa sewa untukmu hingga—" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimat hanya untuk menangkap raut penasaran dari peliharaan manisnya. Ia terkekeh geli.

"—Selamanya."

**.**

**=oO Love Rental Oo=**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Berantakan ya? Iya atuh gimana. Ini ff comeback sebenernya. Soalnya sempet beberapa waktu, ng… bukan beberapa lagi sih, udah kelamaan -,_- saya sempet hiatus. Gara gara musibah, jadi terpaksa merelakan laptop dengan lapang dada untuk sesaat :") sekarang laptop udah balik lagi yeay. Sebenernya juga udah balik dari akhir februari. Tapi lagi masa-masa uts sih jadi ya… begitu…**

**Iya saya tahu udah kelewatan banget. Udah parah banget ini mah sampe hampir 4 bulan atau lebih ya? Saya ga update FA. Sama yang lain juga. Keterlaluan. Parah ini mah parah. Saya juga gatahan dihantuin terus sama erurin a.k.a MoonAkari sama zefanya juga sama readers semua. Mati aja saya ;; maaf kalo udah bikin pada nunggu. Iya saya tahu nunggu itu gaenak :" jadi maafkan saya. Rada kagok, kaku nulis juga.. jadi minta saran masukan dan kritik bash juga gaapa lah saya terima kok~**

**Thanks~**

**=YoonMingi=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Rental: Chocolate or Vanilla? (sequel) **** by YoonMingi**

**Rate : M! Warning! Zona Bahaya(?)**

**Category :**

**KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. Cat!Ming. Master!Kyu. Sequel. **

**Summary :**

**Sungmin ingin yang rasa **_**chocolate**_**! Tidak mau tahu bagaimanapun caranya, Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan yang rasa **_**chocolate**_**! **

**Pairing: KyuMin ofc! **

**.**

_Strawberry_.

Rasa _strawberry_.

Mengapa harus _strawberry_?!

Tidak ada rasa lain?

_Vanilla_ misal.

Atau _chocolate_?

Arghh! KENAPA-HARUS-_STRAWBERRY_?

Sungmin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal. Lalu membuang bungkusan _aluminium foil_ itu ke sembarang tempat. Tangannya bersedekap di dada sambil menunggu Kyuhyun di atas ranjang seperti biasa sebelum malam malam panasnya bersama sang majikan.

CKLEK

Refleks Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan ritual pembersihan diri. Dilihatnya seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah dari ujung kaki sampai kepala berbalut _bathrobe_ dengan beberapa tetes air tampak jatuh mengenai lantai. Wangi segar langsung menyeruak penciuman Sungmin.

Err _sexy_ sekali!

Ouh, ingin ia menghisap menggigit kulit putih pucat itu, memberi beberapa tanda merah terlebih di bagian leher dan—

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Ia harus menunjukkan aksi protesnya pada Kyuhyun karena tidak mau menuruti permintaannya!

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri dan duduk disisinya. "Sayang?"

"Hng," bibir Sungmin masih mengerucut lucu.

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. "Ada apa? Kukira kau sudah telanjang bulat ketika aku selesai mandi."

"Huh!"

"Eh?" kerutan di kening Kyuhyun makin bertambah, terlebih ketika mendapati bungkusan _aluminium foil_ berserakan di lantai.

"Mengapa dibuang? Bukannya kau memintaku membelikan itu?" Kyuhyun beranjak untuk memungutnya lalu meletakan benda itu di meja terdekat.

"Aku tidak mau rasa yang itu!" rengek Sungmin.

"Tidak mau yang ini? Kau hanya memesan yang memiliki rasa, Sayang. Mana aku tahu jika kau tidak mau yang _strawber_—"

"—Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mauuuu!"

Kyuhyun terperangah. "A–apa?" rasanya seperti ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku bosan dengan yang _strawberry_! Aku mau yang lain!"

"Memangnya ada rasa apa lagi? Hanya ada rasa buah-buahan, Sungmin," terang Kyuhyun perlahan, tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin keruh. Ia meraih tubuh yang lebih pendek itu ke dalam pelukan. Dikecupnya pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin agar lelaki manis itu mengurungkan niat protesnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau rasa yang lain titik!" Sungmin memberontak di pelukan Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan diri cepat. Ia langsung membuang muka melanjutkan aksi _ngambek_-nya.

"Dimana aku harus mencarinya, Sayang?"

"Terseraaah! Aku tidak peduli!"

"SUNGMIN JANGAN KETERLALUAN!" Kyuhyun kalap hingga tak bisa menahan suaranya tetap tenang. Ia hampir tersulut emosi ketika Sungmin bertingkah seperti itu! Tidak tahukan Sungmin jika ia sudah terlalu dipusingnya oleh urusan kuliah? Ia menyewa Sungmin untuk melepas penat, bukan untuk menambah pikiran.

Yang dibentak tampak tercekat, dan langsung membatu. Mulutnya terkatup rapat seolah takut tak sengaja mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang dapat membuat kemarahan majikannya bertambah. Kepala Sungmin tertunduk. Ia beringsut mundur ke sudut ranjang. Bibirnya bergetar pelan, diikuti pandangannya yang mulai samar oleh cairan hangat yang menghalangi. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, isak tangis mulai terdengar.

"Oh, _damn_," rutuk Kyuhyun samar. Tahu jika ia sudah kelepasan hingga membuat peliharaannya ini ketakutan.

"Baik baik, maafkan aku, Sayang. Kemarilah," suara Kyuhyun melembut, ia menghampiri tubuh Sungmin dan merengkuhnya erat. Dikecupi pucuk kepala Sungmin sambil mengusap punggungnya sayang.

"Sst, sayang. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, ini memang salahku," dibiarkan Sungmin menangis di bahu. Ia masih berusaha meredakan isak tangis Sungmin dengan memberi sentuhan-sentuhan lembut namun menenangkan.

"Hiks.. m–maaf hiks.."

"Oke-oke, tadi kau ingin rasa apa hm? _Vanilla_? _Chocolate_?" ditariknya dagu Sungmin agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengannya. Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap cairan yang membasahi wajah manis itu lamat-lamat.

Mendengarnya membuat Sungmin mengerjap singkat. "Ung…?"

"_Chocolate_? Akhir-akhir ini kau suka sesuatu yang berbau _chocolate_, kan?" terka Kyuhyun. Ia boleh bernafas lega ketika Sungmin mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah, _chocolate_, oke? Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mencari alternatif lain," ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum membawa kakinya ke dapur buru-buru.

Astaga. Hanya karena masalah sesepele ini hingga membuat Sungmin merengut, merengek, dan berakhir menangis. Err.. karena kesalahannya juga _sih_ yang tak bisa mengontrol suaranya. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin membentak jika saja Sungmin tak menolaknya seperti tadi!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan untuk menemukan setumpuk persediaan _chocolate_ kesukaan Sungmin. Anak itu memang banyak menyimpan makanan yang manis-manis. Belum lagi setumpuk _ice cream_ aneka rasa yang terdapat di lemari pendingin.

Mungkin jika orang tuanya pulang, mereka akan terkejut mendapati mansion putra mereka dipenuhi berbagai makanan manis dan… seorang _sex_ _slave_ yang telah ia sewa.

_Sex slave_?

Apa itu tidak terlalu kasar?

Mari kita sebut Sungmin dengan panggilan yang lebih sopan.

'Peliharaan yang Kyuhyun sewa'.

Iya kira-kira begitulah setelah dua bulan Kyuhyun melewati hari-harinya dengan Sungmin. Laki-laki manis itu benar-benar manja ternyata. Berbeda dengan image awalnya yang sangat pemalu dan menggemaskan.

Sekarang juga makin menggemaskan _sih_. Bahkan kadar keimutan Sungmin semakin meningkat setiap harinya hingga Kyuhyun kadang tidak tahan untuk tidak menyetubuhinya walau sehari. Karena itu lah ia memperpanjang kontraknya sampai satu bulan ke depan. Meski mahal, namun Kyuhyun puas.

"Nah, selesai," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap hasil karyanya yang tidak terlalu buruk mungkin. Kejantanannya telah berlumur _chocolate_, sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari pengaman rasa _strawberry_ tadi. Ckck, Sungmin memang agak sensitif akhir-akhir ini seperti kucing hamil.

Segera Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dengan _bathrobe_ yang masih menggantung di tubuh.

"Sayang?"

Yang dipanggil tampak terkejut. "N–ne?"

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di sisi Sungmin dan melepas _bathrobe_-nya. "Ini, memang aku tidak bisa menemukan penggantinya. Err… tapi kau mungkin lebih suka yang ini."

Sungmin mengerjap lucu ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang naked dengan batang yang sudah berbalur cairan kental berwarna coklat dan… aroma manis yang sangat familiar.

Melupakan kejadian tadi, Sungmin mulai mendekat. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan kejantanan majikannya berkali-kali sebelum tangannya terulur ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh benda besar itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Sayang? Kau pasti menyukainya," salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik membentuk seringai.

'Bagus! Lanjutkan, Sayang!' batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekatkan hidung lalu mengendus batang majikannya pelan-pelan, sesekali lidahnya terjulur hingga ujungnya menyentuh cairan kental itu. Layaknya kucing yang memeriksa makanannya sebelum dimakan.

"_C–chocolate_?" tanyanya ragu, namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan binar senang karena permintaannya dituruti.

"Tentu, Sayang. Seperti permintaanmu," Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Oh God! Bahkan Sungmin belum menyentuh tapi batang kemaluannya sudah mulai ereksi dengan sendirinya.

Sungmin tersenyum seperti bocah polos. Lalu menjulurkan lidah lagi untuk menjilati batang kemaluan sang majikan dari ujung sampai pangkal. Dikecup-kecup batang itu berkali-kali sambil membayangkan makanan manis kesukaannya.

"Manis sekali~"

"Hmh…"

Sungmin mengemut-emut kepala kejantanan itu, tempat dimana cairan kental berwarna coklat berkumpul lebih banyak. Sebelah tangannya mengusap bola kembar milik sang majikan.

"Masukan, Sayang. Hisap seperti biasa shh," Kyuhyun mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke mulut Sungmin. Gemas karena gerakan Sungmin yang lamban.

"Hmmp therlalu besarh~!" rengeknya manja namun tetap melanjutkan mengemut-emut benda keras berbalut _chocolate_ itu.

Tangannya menyentil pelan bola kembar Kyuhyun yang juga keras, ia menggunakan ujung telunjuk untuk menelusuri urat-urat kasar yang muncul di pangkal kejantanan Kyuhyun, bagian yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh mulutnya.

"Ohh Sungmin, kau hebat sekali dalam menghisap hmh,"

Sungmin terkikik dalam hisapannya. Lidahnya membelit batang besar di mulutnya itu sambil menghabiskan sisa-sisa _chocolate_ yang menempel di sana. Sesekali digelitiknya lubang kecil di ujung untuk mencari cairan kental lain yang lebih banyak.

"Hmm urmm~ urmm~" Sungmin bersenandung senang melihat majikannya menikmati ini semua. Ia menggesekkan kejantanan Kyuhyun ke giginya disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"_Fuck_! Sungminh!"

Kyuhyun menekan kepala Sungmin kuat, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mulut Sungmin tak cukup besar untuk menampung batangnya. Ia menggerakkan pinggul tak sabaran, membuat kejantanannya bergerak keluar masuk di rongga panas milik Sungmin. Persetan! Ini terlalu nikmat!

"Ungh! Hughh!" mata Sungmin melebar saat benda keras itu memaksa masuk hingga pangkal tenggorokan. Sebal, ia melepas kulumannya tiba-tiba.

"A–apa? Kenapa berhenti, Sayangh?" wajah Kyuhyun menyiratkan kehampaan dan kecewa.

"Ish, dia main kasar. Aku tidak suka~!" Sungmin menampar pelan benda besar yang sudah mencapai ukuran maksimalnya itu dengan ujung yang sudah memerah disertai cairan precum yang mulai keluar. Sudah tidak ada lagi _chocolate_ yang tersisa.

"Shh, baiklah. Sekarang terserah Sungmin ingin menghisapnya bagaima—"

SLURP SLURP

"—Ouh!"

Sungmin menghisapnya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat, lebih cepat, dan lebih bernafsu. Kepalanya bergerak maju mundur membuat batang keras itu keluar masuk dari mulutnya yang kecil. Ia mencekungkan kedua pipi agar benda itu terhimpit lebih kuat di mulutnya. Sebelah tangan memilin-milin bola kembar Kyuhyun dan menarik kulitnya yang terasa kasar.

"Humm umm," kening Sungmin mengerut. Cairan kental mulai terasa di lidah. Ia sebal juga mengapa Kyuhyun datangnya lama sekali padahal ia sudah mengisap dan mengemut batang itu cukup lama. Sengaja ia menggesek giginya lagi sambil menyedot cairan kental itu agar keluar lebih banyak.

Kyuhyun meremas surai Sungmin, melampiaskan nikmatnya yang luar biasa. Batangnya makin keras seiring hisapan Sungmin yang menggila.

"Ohh _shit_! Sedikit lagi sayanghh."

Sungmin dapat merasakannya. Kedutan-kedutan samar dari kejantanan sang majikan makin mengundangnya untuk mengemut benda keras itu lahap. Diremas pangkal batang Kyuhyun agar cairan kental putih kesukaannya cepat keluar dan—

"Lee Sungminhh!"

GULP

Sungmin langsung menelan semua. Ia melepas batang Kyuhyun pelan dari mulutnya, sesekali menjilatinya ketika dilihat masih ada sisa sperma di sana.

"Nnn… enak hihi~" ia terkikik kecil, lalu menjilati bibirnya memutar untuk membersihkannya dari semua sisa _chocolate_ dan sperma Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Kau memang luar biasa, Sayang." Kyuhyun menoleh ke bawah, kejantanannya sudah benar-benar bersih dari semua cairan kental berwarna coklat dan putih itu.

"Aku mau lagii~"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun refleks melebar, namun seringainya tercetak kembali. "Lagi? Di lubang bawahmu, _kan_?"

"Aniii! Aku ingin menghisap dan mengemutnya lagi, tapi ingin rasa _vanilla_!"

"_V–vanilla_?" belum sempat ia mencerna, Sungmin sudah lari keluar kamar. Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika lelaki manis itu akan ke dapur dan mencari bahan makanan lain yang berbau _vanilla_. Tapi baguslah, hitung-hitung ia memuaskan hasrat tanpa perlu bergerak.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil.

Sebuah kotak yang hampir membuat bola mata Kyuhyun meloncat keluar dari tempatnya!

Kyuhyun tidak masalah jika benda yang Sungmin bawa adalah susu rasa vanilla.

Namun itu— oh astaga! Sungmin seolah menantangnya untuk melakukan _sex_ yang ekstrim!

"Kyuhyunnie~ aku mendapatkan _vanilla ice cream_! Hihi!"

_VANILLA ICE CREAM!_

_Damn it!_ Sungmin sukses membuatnya batang kesayangannya tegak kembali hanya dengan perkataan polosnya! Ouh, mungkin ia akan menyetubuhi Sungmin sampai pagi setelah sesi _vanilla ice cream_ ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Udah lama ga bikin ence… /apa. Entah kenapa emang love rental paling enak dibikin enceh :/ konfliknya jg emang nyante. Ga berat-berat amat gt. Tp emang tantangan jg sih bikin yang sweet-sweet. Susah menurut saya bikin ff sweet /? Maap kalo ga nyampe adegan inti. Hehe ini aja ya? **

**Dapet inspirasi beginian gegara temen dengan polosnya nanya kenapa pengaman ada rasanya, dan gara-gara kebayang Sungmin polos minta yang ada rasa-rasa jadi ya… begini lah -v **

**Makasihhh yang mau baca fic absurd beginian. Ga ngarep review jg sih, tp kalo mau review monggo /? Habis ini bakal ada sequel lagi 'mungkin' hohoo. Kritik saran dll diterima selapang-lapangnya dada montok Sungmin. Byeee!**

**=YoonMingi=**


End file.
